Time Machine
by Heart of Seoul
Summary: Heartbroken, Chad is in search of happiness, but all is ruined. Have you heard the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat"?
1. Chapter 1

"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Come on! Please?"  
"Hmm...Let think...NO!"  
"Just once!"  
"No, Chad." Mel said for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"Mel, please let me!" Chad begged.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."  
Chad raised an eyebrow, "And why not?" He sounded like a 5 year old pleading with his mother to buy him a toy.  
"As appealing as it is to help you with your love life, I've heard you sing before and…"  
"And?" He urged her to continue what she was about to say.  
"And...you CAN'T sing!" Chad cringed when she raised her voice. He looked at her and sighed.  
"I know that, but can't you let me sing just once?" Mel looked at him. She saw the pain in his eyes. Now that she actually got to see him, she saw that he was a complete mess. What she heard was a perfect blond head of hair looked as if he hadn't combed it in days. And she even saw dark circles under his eyes. Those eyes that were full of color were dull and almost gray. His nice, ironed suit was now crumpled and she realized that he was even worse than Sonny. And I thought she was bad. She thought. She may have been mean, but she wasn't heartless. She sighed inwardly.  
"Then let's make a deal." She saw Chad perk up slightly, almost like a puppy waiting for its treat. "I'll let you sing." He smiled and opened his mouth to thank her endlessly, but she interrupted, "...but for every customer that leaves, you owe me five bucks." She wasn't heartless, but that didn't mean that Chad or anyone else for that matter had to know. Plus, she got some pretty good cash from it.  
"Thank you so much!" He was practically jumping around Mel's apartment. Mel couldn't help but give a small smile. This is rich! She laughed. If only i had a camera...  
"Okay! So it's a deal! I'll give you Friday at 7." It was bad that she would lose customers and a Friday night was the busiest, but she was pretty sure that the audience would have a big kick out of the famous Hollywood star making a fool of himself. And she would get loads of cash!  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now go before I change my mind!" She pushed him out of her apartment and slammed the door. She sighed in relief. He's finally gone!  
On the other side of the door, Chad stood, smiling widely and began doing a victory dance on his way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Patio was crowded and bustling with teenagers. Mel was walking around, serving drinks and smiling at everyone who turned up that night. _I hope I made the right choice._ she thought as she glanced at the stage and then at her happy customers. _Not like I can change my mind now..._

In the very back, was a table where the cast of So Random! sat. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were having what seemed like a very productive conversation.  
"She totally likes you, man!" Nico exclaimed and patted Grady's shoulder. They both glanced at the waitress.  
"Are you sure? I let the accent slip again." Grady told his best friend doubtedly.  
"Yes! She's so into you! Talk to her again!" Grady looked over to his crush and smiled.  
"Mel. Mel!" He called her over. She turned and he froze. _What do I do now?_ Grady panicked. Mel grinned at the sight of Grady and then slowly frowned as she recalled an earlier conversation:  
"I really need Sonny to NOT be there. Even better of the rest of her cast weren't either." Chad had said to her the previous night.  
"I can't guarantee that."  
"If she was there, I would pull a Sonny." he said, referencing to when Chad had showed up at her performance at The Patio.  
"I'll tell you what. Give me ten bucks and I'll make sure that you don't perform if Sonny is there."  
"And the rest of the cast?"  
"Like I said, I can't guarantee that, but Sonny, I can." He seemed to be considering the idea and gave in. It didn't really matter of her cast saw it. They've heard him sing and do much more embarrassing things before. He pulled his wallet out and took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her.

_Dang it_! she thought. She walked over to their table. Sonny was nowhere in sight. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought..._"Hey, guys! Where's Sonny?"  
"She didn't want to come." Tawni stated, while sipping her drink.  
"H-h-hi, Mel!" Grady stuttered! He stuttered, but at least the accent didnt come out.._.He's so cute!_ she thought and thanked the gods that Sonny wasn't here.  
"So, who's performing tonight?" Tawni asked.  
"Oh...I'm not sure." Mel responded.  
"Maybe you could sing something for us, Mel." Nico said. "We haven't heard you perform yet. Or maybe my man Grady here!" Grady looked at him, wide-eyed. He seemed to be saying why would you say that? Mel chuckled.  
"I think one performer is good for tonight." she replied and said under her breath, "It'll be killer!"

Backstage, Chad paced back and forth. His hands were clammy and he was more nervous than when he auditioned for his role on Mackenzie Falls. He took deep breaths and dared himself to peek behind the curtain at the audience. That wasn't such a good idea, considering that it was a full house. I had to do it. I dared myself! He looked at the time. 6:59. He had less than 30 seconds to get some guts and go on to that stage. He closed his eyes and when then opened, they weren't wavering anymore, they were determined and prepared.


End file.
